


To Fall Or Not To Fall

by MiniSnowAngel (ShadowRese)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Mentioned Oh Sehun, Mentioned Park Chanyeol, RPF, prince!jongdae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowRese/pseuds/MiniSnowAngel
Summary: Prince Jongdae knows it’s time for his Councillor Minseok to make the long journey to the Northern Kingdoms to deliver the terms of the newest treaty. But why is it so hard to actually let him go?
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 26
Collections: Round 3: Autumn and Winter - On the Snow





	To Fall Or Not To Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Flake 563

Afternoon had faded slowly, the weakening sun retiring earlier with each passing day, and Prince Jongdae sat alone on a bench in the palace gardens, dreading the morning. Fall and winter had always been his favorite times of the year since he was a small child. He’d loved the colors, and the cool, crisp air that turned biting and chilly as the months progressed. Sitting in front of the fireplace in his quarters, a mug of something steamy and delicious beside him as he wrote and sang softly to himself had always seemed like the perfect way to pass the nights. 

But there was no spectacular golden sunset that night, only a grey, miserable sort of sky decorated with heavy clouds that hung heavily over Jongdae’s heart. He hoped the clouds meant rainstorms, which would of course make travel difficult. Now wouldn’t that be a shame?

Almost as if in answer, from far off came a deep rumbling sound, and the first few raindrops fell, fat and heavy and bursting against the cobblestone pathways, the heavens granting her favorite, golden son his greatest wish. Jongdae smiled, fingers tracing a pattern of letters through the water settled on top of the stone bench. Minseok.

  
“Jongdae? Highness, what are you doing out here in the rain?”

“Minseok!” Jongdae let out a squeal of delight; everything seemed to be going his way today! 

He rose from the bench, and turned to flash his signature grin at his Councillor, best friend, and the love of his life. “Where have you been? Look, it’s raining do you see?”

Minseok suppressed a groan as the Prince moved closer to cling to his arm. “Yes, Highness, I can see that. That is why you should be inside, where it’s warm and dry. Or else the Queen Mother will have my head.”

Jongdae laughed at that, loud and full, before he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Minseok’s cool cheek. Everyone knew the Dowager Queen loved Minseok nearly as much as she loved her own son. 

“All right, you win. Let’s take supper in my chambers, then. Have the kitchens send up something for each of us. And some mulled wine, too. And I swear, if you call me Highness again I’ll scream, you know how much I dislike it.”

Even though Minseok might protest, Jongdae knew he would get his wish. Afterall, it wasn’t as though the man would be traveling in the morning with this rain! So he could stay up late and drink with Jongdae tonight. And when they retired for the night, the Prince would make sure Minseok fell into bed next to him.

It had been this way ever since they were small children, playing together in Jongdae’s nursery. As son of the Captain of the Kingsguard, Minseok had been welcome in the palace since birth. Everyone had assumed he would one day grow up to become an Officer as well. But Jongdae’s father, the late King, had recognized Minseok’s exceptional intelligence and skill for diplomacy from an early age, and he made sure the small boy studied under the best tutors alongside Jongdae.

The two had grown up side by side; wherever one went, it was sure the other would soon follow. Sometimes Jongdae led, dragging a shyly grinning Minseok along behind him to jump into the piles of autumn leaves the groundskeepers had painstakingly collected in the gardens just so that he could hear Minseok’s unrestrained laughter. 

Other times it was Minseok, holding Jongdae’s hand as they made their way to the library in winter. They would sit for hours, Minseok reading out loud from Jongdae’s favorite adventure books, while the snow fell thick and heavy on the ground outside. The Prince never felt more content than when he was with his best friend. 

And that is how everyone else saw them as well, until the winter of Jongdae’s fifteenth year, when he fell so ill his parents worried he might succumb. For five days and nights his fever raged, his breaths growing weaker, lips turning cracked and dry, and his cheeks flushed a dangerous shade of crimson that didn’t look at all healthy.

Minseok had been forbidden from entering the Prince’s bedchamber at the time, since the court physicians could not determine the cause of Jongdae’s illness. But finally, seeing her son so frail and helpless, yet still calling for Minseok, the Queen could take it no longer. 

That night, Minseok was allowed to sleep in Jongdae’s quarters for the first time. All through the night, he held Jongdae, his naturally cool body pressed against the Prince’s form, small hands resting atop Jongdae’s forehead. 

“My Prince,” he whispered. “You cannot leave me. You are the warmth in my heart, and I love you.” 

By the morning, the fever had broken. And if the pair had been inseparable before, they grew even closer in the days after Jongdae recovered. 

When Minseok turned eighteen the following year, and was granted the official title of Councillor to the Prince, Jongdae had stood in the great hall and cheered loudly before rushing forward and kissing a blushing Minseok full on the mouth in front of the entire court. 

Two years later, when the Dowager Queen put forth a list of suitable brides for her son, Jongdae had promptly torn it up and tossed the pieces into his fireplace. He didn’t care how unconventional it was; he would accept no marriage union, unless it was with Minseok. And the Queen smiled knowingly, and acquiesced. 

The two had not been separated in all the time since, until Minseok had been given the task of delivering the peace treaty to the Northern Kingdoms. As each day drew them closer to the time they would need to part, the Prince prayed for anything that would delay his love’s departure. And as he had felt the first drops land on his skin in the gardens, he thought he had gotten his wish.

The rains, it turned out, lasted all of three days. Not nearly long enough for the Prince’s liking. The trip to the North had been delayed by only a short time, and on the morrow, Minseok would be leaving.

“But Minseok, why must you go?” Jongdae complained loudly. 

“You’re quite right, Prince Jongdae. It’s not as though the peace between our two nations is shaky at best, or on the verge of collapse at worst.” Minseok was seated at his desk, back to the Prince, letters laid out in a neat, tidy pattern in front of him, quill and pot of ink at the ready.

The Prince rolled his eyes. “Yes, I know what the relationship between our kingdoms is like at the moment. What I don’t know is why you, specifically, must be the one to deliver the terms of the treaty!”

Pointedly Minseok did not turn to face Jongdae as he replied. “It couldn’t possibly be because I am half Northerner on my mother’s side, could it? Or that I am the official Envoy to the North, as appointed by your mother, the Queen Regent?”

Jongdae hated when Minseok used logic on him, and he showed his displeasure by sticking his tongue out at Minseok’s back. It was a childish gesture, he knew. But at the moment, that’s what he felt like, a child being abandoned. He coughed, and saw Minseok’s hand still, small shoulders tensed and rigid. Purposefully, he coughed again, louder. 

“I think I’m coming down with something. Are you really going to leave me when I’m sick like this?” Of course he was perfectly healthy, not even a tickle in his throat, but Minseok didn’t have to know that, and the Prince smiled at his own cleverness. 

Minseok stood from the desk, and crossed the room to stand in front of Jongdae, his eyes narrowed in concern. He pressed his hand to his Prince’s forehead, checking for signs of a fever. 

“Strange, you don’t appear ill… but you were out in the rain the other day. I suppose I could put off the journey another day or so.”

Jongdae did his best to look miserable. He sniffled loudly, and let his eyes droop slightly closed. “Would you, really?”

Lips pursed, Minseok nodded. “I’ll delay one day. If by tomorrow you develop a fever, then we shall see.”

“Thank you, Minseokie.”

The Councillor pulled a soft, woolen blanket from his bed and wrapped it around Jongdae. If the Prince really was feeling sick, of course there was no way Minseok would leave him in this condition. For now though, it would be best to get Jongdae back to his own quarters and into bed. Rest was the best thing for His Highness, and Minseok would be sure he got as much of it as he needed.

Tugging Jongdae in close, the shorter man walked slowly to the door, and opened it to find two castle guards stationed outside. He smiled at them and pressed his finger to his lips, inclining his head towards the royal.

“Prince Jongdae isn’t feeling well this evening. I shall accompany him to his chamber. Sehun, will you go down to the kitchens and ask Kyungsoo to send up some hot broth for His Highness?”

The guard named Sehun nodded eagerly and turned to obey Minseok’s orders without hesitation. 

“Chanyeol, follow us please, and come light the fire in the Prince’s room.”

The tall, red haired young man snapped to attention, happy to make himself useful for something other than just standing guard all night long. 

During the entire exchange, Jongdae did his best to keep his smirk hidden against his Councillor’s shoulder. He groaned exaggeratedly, and snuggled in closer, leaning just a bit heavier on Minseok. He kept his eyes mostly closed, allowing himself to be maneuvered down the long hallway. 

It felt heavenly, being wrapped in the strong, sure arms of the man who held his heart. So lovely in fact, that by the time they had reached his room, he actually had found himself growing quite sleepy. 

Still though, Minseok forced him to stay awake long enough to drink the bowl of broth Sehun had gone to fetch. 

Outside his balcony window, the moon had climbed high into the cold night sky. It shone bright and large, as late fall moons often do, pale pearly color matching the exact shade of Minseok’s silky hair. 

“Thank you, Minnie,” Jongdae said softly when he had finished his supper. “You always take such good care of me.”

“And I always will, Dae. You are my Prince, and my love.” He bent down to kiss the top of Jongdae’s head. 

“Stay with me? Please?”

“Very well,” Minseok agreed. “I’ll just go and release the guards.”

Jongdae inclined his head and lay back against the feather pillows, pulling the blanket up close beneath his chin. In just a few short nights, the air had turned considerably colder. Even with the fire crackling cheerfully in the room, it still left his nose cold to the touch.

Soon enough, Minseok joined him in the large, soft bed. Jongdae must have drowsed off, because Minseok had already changed into one of the Prince’s old dressing gowns. It really was too bad, since there were few things Jongdae enjoyed watching more than his Councillor’s bare form. 

“Sleep well, my Prince,” Minseok murmured against Jongdae’s ear once he had climbed into the bed and pulled the blankets tight around them both. 

And Jongdae did sleep. So well that in the morning, he did not hear Minseok rise and dress, and leave in search of the Royal Physician’s apprentice, Yixing. The man was a natural born healer, and Minseok would trust no other when it came to the Prince’s health. 

When Jongdae opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was that bed beside him was empty. The second was that outside his balcony, the sun was shining cheerfully, its warm rays drying out the ground to make the roads passable again. 

The Prince bolted upright and threw the covers off of himself. Stumbling out of bed, Jongdae shoved his feet into a pair of old, worn slippers and tugged his dressing gown around his shoulders. He half ran, half tripped to his doors, and yanked them open to find Chanyeol again standing guard outside. 

“Ahhhhh, Chanyeol! Yes, you I need! Hurry, come inside, now, now, now!” Jongdae grabbed the tall soldier by the arm before sticking his own head back outside, turning left and right, checking for any sign of Minseok’s return.

When he found none, he slammed the doors behind himself before sliding the lock into place, and ordered Chanyeol to remove his gloves. “Here, hurry up. I don’t have any time to waste. Quick, put your hands on me. I need your heat!”

“Huh? But, Your Highness!” Chanyeol stuttered, eyes wide in alarm. “This is highly inappropriate!”

“What? No, nothing like that! Listen, I need your powers. I need to convince Minnie I’m sick and that I have a burning fever.”

Chanyeol was slow to catch up, as he stood gaping at Jongdae, apparently unable to move. “But, why do you want him to think you’re ill? Isn't that wrong? Lying to him like that? Are you sure he won’t find out? Because if he does, I’ll be pulling stable duty all winter.”

“Who cares about that? If I’m sick, he won’t leave. Just put your hands on my face… oh hell! Here!” The Prince took hold of Chanyeol’s hands and placed his large palms on either side of his face. 

The guard appeared very reluctant, but finally he sighed and closed his eyes. Jongdae felt the flood of warmth against his cheeks, could feel the heat creeping down his neck slowly. He touched his own forehead and waited until he was certain his face was roughly the same color as a tomato. 

Perfect, that was just enough. Hurriedly, he bade Chanyeol put his gloves back on and shoved him back out the door, but not before swearing him to secrecy. Then he jumped back into bed, burrowing as far down into the comforter as he could. This would work, it had to. 

Jongdae knew he was being silly. He knew there was no better person for the job of negotiating peace than Minseok. And he knew Minseok wouldn’t be gone long, yet he still selfishly wished someone else could go. 

“Your Highness?” A knock sounded on the heavy oaken door. “It’s me, Minseok. I’m coming in.”

The doors were pushed open, and in came Minseok, dressed in a fine tunic of silver, dark grey breeches covering his toned legs. In his hands, he carried a tray laden with several bottles of varying shapes and sizes, along with a sachet of herbs and a large steaming kettle.

Chanyeol shut the door quickly behind him, giving Jongdae a panicked look as he did so, obviously eager to place some sort of barrier between himself and the diminutive Councillor.

Jongdae watched from his bed while Minseok set the tray down on the desk, head resting against on oversized, goose-feathered pillow, face schooled into a mask of abject suffering. “What’s all that?” he fake-croaked.

“Medicines, supplied by Yixing of course. I swear, that boy will have the head physician’s job before summer. Heaven knows he’s doing all the work already, anyway. Can you sit up for me, Dae? Let’s have a look at you.”

Pretending to struggle, the Prince pushed himself into a sitting position. “My head hurts, Minnie,” he said with a pout. 

“Dae, you’re burning up!” Minseok had come to stand in front of the bed, eyes level with Jongdae’s. “Let me make you some ginger and clove tea. That should help.”

“No, I don’t want it,” Jongdae whined in his most piteous voice. “I just need you. Please? Your Northern Magic always does the trick.” 

Minseok looked as though he was about to argue, but denying his Prince when he was in such a state was next to impossible. “As you wish.”

Prince Jongdae giggled and broke into a smile, scooting over in the bed to make room for Minseok at once. He patted the mattress next to him, and promptly threw his arms around his Councillor, tackling him to the bed. 

“You! You aren’t sick at all, are you?” Minseok cried. 

Having forgotten to play his part, Jongdae knew he’d been caught, yet he couldn’t bring himself to admit it. “Of course I am!” He shoved Minseok away, feigning offense. “My fever is quite real, I assure you.” Arms crossed over his chest, Jongdae sulked. 

“Mmhmm, we’ll just see about that.” Shaking his head, Minseok rose from the bed, leaving behind a spluttering Prince. “Chanyeol, come in here, please.” 

The terrified guard crossed the threshold, head down, eyes averted. He refused to look at Minseok, or Jongdae, for that matter. 

“It was you, wasn’t it? His Highness enlisted you for his little ruse?”

Chanyeol shook his head from side to side, frantically, like one of the large eared puppets from the children’s show in the town square. 

The tiny winter fox faced down the large hunting hound, and somehow or other, came out the winner. “If you don’t tell me the truth, I will have you mucking out the stables until next Yuletide!” Minseok’s icy blue eyes flashed dangerously, and the temperature in the room dropped ten degrees.

“I’m sorry! Please, my Lord, don’t be angry! I won’t do it again.” 

Turning a frosty glare on the Prince, Minseok pointed at the door behind him. “You are excused, Chanyeol. I thank you for your honesty.”

The large guard hesitated. “His Highness just didn’t want you to go, and I knew he would be lonely without you, my Lord.” Sadly, he shuffled away, shutting the door quietly. 

Jongdae waited tensely for the storm to unleash. He couldn’t bear to look at Minseok, couldn’t bear to see the disappointment cloud his normally sweet, angelic face. “I… I’m sorry. I was foolish, and immature, and my behavior was unbecoming of a Prince.”

“Yes, it was,” Minseok snapped. 

The rebuke cut through Jongdae like a cold winter wind. His chocolate eyes filled with tears, a few spilling down his cheeks to splash like heavy raindrops atop the down comforter. 

“But don’t cry. I understand why you did it. I don’t want to go, either.”

Jongdae dared a glance. And what he saw filled his heart with hope. Minseok stared down at him with so much love and tenderness, he really did feel warmed from the inside out this time. 

“I love you, Minnie.”

“And I, you, my Prince.” 

They would have this last day together before Minseok would have to attend to his duties. 

“The sooner I go, the sooner I will return to you,” Minseok had promised. 

He had Sehun fetch them breakfast, with all of Jongdae's favorites piled high on the trays in front of them: buttered biscuits, poached eggs over rice, spicy venison cutlets. 

Minseok enjoyed watching the Prince’s face turn from despondent to excited in a matter of minutes. The curved smile, the bright eyed stare, nothing gave Minseok more joy than to see Jongdae happy. 

They ate at Jongdae’s table on the balcony, the crisp, fall breeze blowing through their hair, and turning their cheeks a lovely shade of rose. And after Jongdae had his fill, Minseok had another surprise for him.

“Put on your cloak and come with me,” he purred invitingly, dancing just out of reach of Jongdae’s fingertips each time the Prince tried to catch him. 

He laughed as Jongdae chased after him, feet running through the palace hallways, down the grand staircase, and out through the kitchens, Kyungsoo shouting after them just as the old cook had done when they were rambunctious children.

Jongdae had to stop and catch his breath when they reached the gardens. He was doubled over with his hands on his knees, chest heaving and heart racing. But his heart was light, and content, and full of love. 

Until a lump of crunchy gold and red leaves was kicked right in his face, that was. 

“Hey, no fair, Minseok!” Jongdae screeched, reaching down to grab an armful of leaves himself and heave them over at his Chief Councillor. A few small ones caught in Minseok’s fluffy hair, the burnished gold striking against the iridescent white strands. 

They ran through the gardens, causing mayhem for the poor gardeners, jumping over and into the dozens of clumps, until finally Minseok relented and allowed himself to be caught. Jongdae wrapped his arms around the smaller man, tackling him into the tallest pile of leaves, where they landed with a satisfying crackling, a tangle of limbs and mingling breaths. 

“Thank you, Minnie. This day has been perfect, despite my best attempts to ruin it.”

“My foolish Prince, you’re doing it again,” Minseok smiled. “Shut up and kiss me, already.”

Now that was a command Jongdae would always be willing to follow. 

And even though the two of them might be separated by a few thousand miles, Jongdae knew their hearts would be ever connected. 

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Prompter, this was a sweet and fun piece to write, I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
